1) Continuing our work on exosomes as a source of biomarkers, we found microRNA in human salivary exosomes from patients. MicroRNAs can regulate large numbers of genes post-transcriptionally, which complements our work with transcription factors in exosomes. We continue refinement of both types of promising biomarker candidates in larger sets of patients, as well as in animal models. 2) Serum creatinine is used clinically as a biomarker for acute kidney injury, and we tested the effect of removing the kidneys after sepsis in mice, and we were surprised to find that serum creatinine decreased. This contradicts the expected effect, and we explored possible causes. We found that net production of circulating creatinine is decreased during sepsis. This observation can now explain why such small increases in serum creatinine still underestimate kidney injury in sepsis patients. We continue to delve into the mechanism(s) for this phenomenon.